Mittelalter (Störtebekers Logbuch Nr. 14)
thumb|120px|right|Seite 38 thumb|120px|right|Seite 39 thumb|120px|right|Seite 40 thumb|120px|right|Seite 42 thumb|120px|right|Seite 43 thumb|120px|right|Seite 44 thumb|120px|right|Seite 45 thumb|120px|right|Seite 46 thumb|120px|right|Seite 47 thumb|120px|right|Seite 48 thumb|120px|right|Seite 49 thumb|120px|right|Seite 50 thumb|120px|right|Seite 51 thumb|120px|right|Seite 52 Roland bietet zum dritten Mal einen historisch-realistischen Blick auf das Mittelalter und die Möglichkeiten zur Verwendung als Rollenspielwelt. In diesem Teil Unter Heiden und Barbaren richtet er seinen Blick auf die "anderen" Völker. Quelltext Forum: Rollenspiel in der Realität Zu erleben gar ritterliche Eventurien... Ein Mittelalter als Rollenspielwelt in dem Mythos und Historie verwoben werden 3. Teil Unter Heiden und Barbaren Siehst Du die blaue Kugel mit den weißen Schlieren, die sich unter Dir dreht? Das ist ein Planet. Er heißt Terra, Erde, Gaea, Midgard und hat noch viel mehr Namen. Sieh mal genau hin. Kannst Du jetzt die winzigen Figuren erkennen, die sich darauf bewegen? Das sind Menschen. Für die meisten von ihnen heißt ihr Planet einfach Die Welt. Sie kennen nichts anderes. Siehst Du dieses kleine Gebiet da oben, das Anhängsel an dieser riesigen Landmasse? Das heißt Europa. Jetzt wollen wir uns mal die Welt aus ihrer Sicht betrachten! Siehst Du diese Scheibe? Da, in der Mitte, ist Jerusalem, die Heilige Stadt. Sie ist der Mittelpunkt der Welt. Die irdische Stadt ist mit all ihrer Herrlichkeit aber nur der Spiegel jenes größeren, himmlischen Jerusalems, des Reiches Gottes... Im Süden, liegt Africa, das ist ein Land der Wilden und der Schrecken. Es ist unerträglich heiß dort. An der Küste leben die Mauren: Heiden und schlimme Räuber, die Spanien erobert haben und seit Karl dem Großen von dort aus das christliche Abendland bedrohen. Tief im Inneren Africas gibt es unermeßliche Wüsten und tiefe Urwälder, in denen schreckliche Tiere und wilde Menschen hausen: Götzendiener und Menschenfresser, von der Sonne verbrannt, so daß sie am ganzen Leibe schwarz sind... Im Osten liegt Asien, das Morgenland, der Orient: die Wiege der Kultur und Hort unermeßlicher Reichtümer. Ein Wunderland. Asia Minor, das kleine Asien, ist dort die letzte Bastion der Christenheit - wenn auch mit einem Makel behaftet: das mächtige Reich von Byzanz, das ehemalige oströmische Reich, birgt die reiche und große Stadt Bycantinum. Dort lebt der Priesterkaiser. Er und der Patriarch von Bycantinum erkennen den Papst nicht als Oberhaupt der Kirche an. Bycantinum aber soll eine Stadt der wunderbaren Paläste, der riesigen Kirchen und der großartigen Schätze sein, doch auch dekadent und moralisch verwerflich. Doch in Asia Major haben die Heiden, die Anhänger des Mohammed, alle Länder unterworfen. Jerusalem und die Wiege der Christenheit sind in ihrer Hand. Arabia Felix, das Land Arabien, ist ihre Heimat, von der sie sich viele Länder untertan gemacht haben: Persien, Syrien, Ägypten und viele andere Reiche, von denen es heißt, daß sie Gold, Silber und Edelsteine im Überfluß haben. Auch die Mauren gehören zu ihnen. Ihre Kalifen sollen in prächtigen Palästen hausen. Auch soll es hervorragende Ärzte und Chirurgen dort geben, und die Künste der alten Griechen sollen dort weiter gepflegt werden, die in Europa halb vergessen sind: Mathematik, Astronomie und manches anderes. Denn vieles davon ist nicht gottgefällig, weshalb es nur Heiden erlaubt ist, nicht aber rechtschaffenen Christen. Auch hausen gegen Mitternacht in den großen Steppen unmenschlich grausame Barbaren, die schon seit den Tagen vor der Geburt unseres HERRN von dort aus immer wieder ins Abendland vordringen, um dort Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten: die Skythen, die Sarmaten, die Hunnen, die Awaren, die Petscheneggen und jetzt die Ungarn... weitgereiste Händler sprechen auch von einem neuen Volk, das sich aufgemacht hat, seine Ebenen zu verlassen und noch tief in Asien auf dem Weg in den Westen ist: die Türken! Im fernsten Osten gibt es Länder, von denen noch die alten Griechen und Römer Wunderbares zu erzählen wußten: India oder Persia, wo die Feueranbeter wohnen, mächtige Zauberer den Sternen opfern und geheimnisvolle Priester zu Ehren der Sonne und des Mondes Opfer bringen. Noch weiter östlich aber soll das mächtige Kithai liegen, aus dem Karawanen mit reichen Schätzen heimkehren: mit Gewürzen und Seide. Am jenseitigen Ende der Welt wiederum soll eine Insel namens Ziphangu liegen. In Kithai und Ziphangu sollen die Menschen ganz gelb sein. Aber auch so seltsame Völker wie die Lotophagen sollen in Asia hausen, die nur Blütenblätter essen, und fremde Tiere, von denen keiner weiß, ob sie Wirklichkeit sind oder nicht: Elephanten; das sind Tiere, die angeblich so groß sind, daß sie im Kriege Festungen auf ihrem Rücken tragen, oder Camele; das sollen Tiere sein, welche niemals trinken und in Wüsten anstatt von Pferden geritten werden. Auch soll es dort Vögel geben wie den riesigen Roch, der seine Jungen mit ganzen Rindern atzt... Doch nicht nur ferne Reiche sind voller Heiden und Teufelsanbetern. Auch im Abendland wird die Christenheit von allen Seiten bedroht. Daß in Spanien die Mauren eingefallen sind und die christlichen Reiche dort bedrohen, wurde schon erwähnt. Hoch im Norden liegen Länder, die sind so kalt, das selbst das Meer im Winter gefriert und die Sonne wintertags manchmal gar nicht am Himmel steht. Dafür soll es im Sommer keine Nacht geben. Dort hausen ebenso wilde Heiden, die man Normanni nennt, und die mit ihren Schiffen alle Küsten und Flüsse heimsuchen und die rauben, morden und schänden. Im Osten liegen unermeßliche Wälder, in denen barbarische, menschenopfernde Völker hausen: die Wenden, die auch Slawen heißen, die Pruzzen, die Balten und noch mehr. Manche von ihnen haben Zauberer, die den Geistern gebieten. Auch gibt es in den Wäldern Menschen, die sich in Wölfe verwandeln und dann einsame Wanderer zerreißen, auch Bären und andere Schrecknisse. Im Westen, im Meer, liegen die Inseln Albion und Erin, oder auch Britannien und Irland. Die Iren sind ein barbarisches Volk, wenn auch christlich. Sie sind berühmt für ihre Klöster, in denen schöne Bücher gefertigt werden. Doch sie sind auch widersetzlich und haben lange gebraucht, bis sie der katholischen Kirche gehorsam wurden. Sie wollten lieber wie die Christen aus Byzanz ihre eigenen Lehrsätze gelten lassen. Aus Irland kommen auch die Scotti. Das sind wilde Seeräuber, die den Norden Britanniens erobert haben. Britannien dagegen ist nicht ganz eine christliche Insel. im Westen wohnen die Waliser, deren Könige gekrönt werden, nachdem sie sich an einer Stute vergangen haben. Und im Norden hat sich noch viel Aberglaube unter den Leuten gehalten. Aber der meiste Teil der Inseln gehört zu den sächsischen Königreichen. Das wichtigste ist Wessex. Im Norden haben die Normanni aus Dänemark große Gebiete erobert. Dieses Land heißt jetzt Danelag. Das ist die Welt, wie sie sich dem gelehrten Menschen des Mittelalters erschloß. Endlich, endlich kommen wir nun dazu, die Schauplätze England und Byzanz anzureißen! Anschließend möchte ich diesmal einen Zirkel schlagen um das Abendland herum, und über die heidnischen Gefahren an seinen Grenzen reden. Kuddelmuddel in England Ja, man könnte sagen, in Britannien tobt der Bär, und das schon eine ganze Weile... Wir erinnern uns, daß das keltische Britannien einst von den Römern besetzt war. Nach dem Abzug der Legionen mußten sich die Romano-Briten, also die keltisch-römische Mischkultur Englands, mit den Angeln, Jüten und Sachsen herumschlagen. Aus dem Gebiet des heutigen Norddeutschlands und südlichen Dänemarks kamen diese germanischen Eroberer auf den Vorläufern der Wikingerschiffe über die Nordsee gefahren. Der Sagenkreis um Artus erzählt von den Kämpfen der Briten gegen die Eindringlinge. Doch es nutzte alles nichts. Etwa seit 400 nach Christus waren die Briten zurückgedrängt in die unzugänglichen Randgebiete von Wales, Cornwall und des tiefsten Schottlandes. Von den neuen Eroberern künden heute noch die Namen England (Land der Angeln), Essex (Ostsachsen), Wessex (Westsachsen) und Anglia (Angeln). Um diese Zeit wanderten denn auch viele Briten nach Aremorica aus, das seitdem als Bretagne, Brittany oder auch Klein-Britannien (im Gegensatz zu Großbritannien) bekannt ist. Von Irland aus begannen die irischen Mönche entlang der schottischen Küste Klöster anzulegen. Damit entstanden rings um den Norden Englands Orte der Gelehrsamkeit, die nach ganz Europa ausstrahlten und einen wesentlichen Beitrag zur Christianisierung Europas beitrugen. Freilich waren sie der katholischen Kirche viel zu aufsässig, weshalb die Angelsachsen denn auch hingebungsvoll missioniert wurden, bis England schließlich als weiteres treues Kirchenmitglied abgehakt werden konnte. Um 800 herum aber entdeckten die Wikinger, daß in den Klöstern Schottlands reiche Beute zu holen war. Damit begannen die Raubfahrten an Englands Küsten. Mit der Zeit wurde England bei Dänen und Norwegern so beliebt, daß sie dort auch anfingen zu siedeln. Bis zum Jahr 860 waren weite Flächen zwischen Themse und Schottland dänisch geworden. Man sprach dänisch, wurde nach dänischem Recht regiert und hatte dänische Herrscher. Darum hieß dieses Gebiet Der Danelag. Seitdem waren die Geschichte Englands und die der Wikingerreiche eng miteinander verbunden. Im Jahr 950 hatte sich das Blatt etwas gewendet. Alfred von Wessex hatte die Dänen 885 zurückdrängen können. Ein Vertrag setzte eine Grenze von London bis Nordwales. Nördlich davon lag dänisches, südlich davon sächsisches Territorium. Und Aethelstan von Wessex, der 950 regierte, hatte bereits wieder die Oberhoheit über jene Gebiete erlangt. Dennoch waren die Normannen immer noch eine Bedrohung. Als Erik Blutaxt die Krone Norwegens an Jarl Haakon verlor, regierte er noch bis 854 in York. Die Raubzüge der Normannen an der Küste gingen weiter. Und bald schon würde es unter der Herrschaft von Aethelred dem “Schlechtberatenen” zur Zahlung der berüchtigten Danegelder kommen - die Dänen unter Sven Gabelbart rückten mit riesigen Heeren an und erpreßten Lösegeld für ganz England, und das immer wieder... Schließlich würde England für eine Weile unter Knut dem Großen zu Dänemark gehören, bis endlich Wilhelm der Eroberer, Sohn vermutlich norwegischer Einwanderer in der Normandie, entgültig die Insel eroberte. Aber bis dahin war es 950 noch eine kleine Weile hin. Eins ist jedenfalls sicher: Abenteuer bieten sich auf diesem Hintergrund genug! Oh goldener Bosporus... Byzanz stellte in jeder Hinsicht eine Besonderheit dar im Mittelalter. Das Oströmische Reich hatte den Fall Roms lange überdauert. Tatsächlich war der eigentliche Kaiser des römischen Reiches immer der von Ostrom gewesen. Der Anspruch der Deutschen Könige auf die Kaiserkrone war also etwas schwankend. Denn als Obersten Herrscher über die Christenheit und Beschützer des Glaubens sowie aller christlicher Länder konnte es natürlich nur einen geben. Im diplomatischen Alltag einigte man sich denn auch fix darauf, diesen Punkt einfach totzuschweigen. Auch den Anspruch des Bischofs von Rom, als Papst der "Nachfolger Petri", also Stellvertreter Christi und Chef der Kirche zu sein, verwarf man in Byzanz. Daneben wurde man sich auch in einigen Detailfragen über das Christentum nicht einig. Daher rührt ja die erste Kirchenspaltung, die die Römisch-Katholische von der Orthodoxen Kirche trennte. Irgendwie gehörte Byzanz also zum Abendland, aber andererseits doch nicht... Byzanz war in vielerlei anderer Hinsicht sehr bemerkenswert. Rom, die "ewige Stadt", war ja im Mittelalter ein regelrechter Trümmerhaufen. Konstantinopel dagegen hatte sich seine antike Größe und Pracht bewahrt. Die Lage an der Meerenge zwischen Mittelmeer und Schwarzem Meer, zwischen Europa und Asien machte es zu einer reichen Stadt. Die byzantinische Mode diente für die Frauentracht Europas lange als Vorbild. Man sprach in Byzanz übrigens keineswegs Latein, sondern Griechisch. Hier hatte man viel von dem antiken Wissen über Kunst und Wissenschaft bewahrt. Und nicht zuletzt war Byzanz der Vorposten Europas in einem Abwehrkampf gegen die vorrückende moslemische Welt. Perser und Araber wurden gleichermaßen an der Ausbreitung nach Osteuropa gehindert. Erst die Türken, die aus den zentralasiatischen Steppen kamen, würden es überrennen - freilich dank der hervorragenden Vorarbeit, die die Kreuzfahrer leisteten, als sie ihrerseits das eigentlich doch verbündete Byzanz eroberten... Schließlich sei noch zu erwähnen, daß im Osten Europas ein erbitterter Wettstreit zwischen Byzanz und Rom stattfand. Es ging um die Christianisierung der Slawen. Ob es die Böhmen oder die Kroaten, die Polen oder Russen waren, beide Kirchen bemühten sich, ihrerseits neue Schäfchen zu gewinnen. Das war natürlich mit politischer Einflußnahme verbunden... Im Auftrag des byzantinischen oder des Deutschen Kaisers, im Auftrage des Patriarchen von Konstantinopel oder des Papstes läßt sich also eine Abenteurergruppe hervorragend in den wilden Osten schicken! An dieser Stelle will ich noch ein weiteres Reich erwähnen, das der nordwestlichen Grenze von Byzanz vorgelagert war: das Reich der Bulgaren. Diese waren ein weiteres Steppenvolk, und hatten unter dem Einfluß der oströmischen Zivilisation ein Reich gegründet, dessen Chan sich um 860 taufen ließ. Nichtsdestotrotz führte man öfter mal Krieg gegen den großen Nachbarn, jetzt aber unter einem Zar. 320px Und wenn die Abenteurer jetzt Konstantinopolis besuchen, sollten sie schier erschlagen sein von der Größe, der Pracht und der Herrlichkeit dieser gigantischen Stadt! Vielleicht haben sie sogar Glück, das pompöse Zeremoniell zu beobachten, mit dem der “Auserwählte Gottes”, der Erbe der bedeutendsten Krone der Menschheit, Nikephoros Phokas, Kaiser von Byzanz, sich zur Abendandacht in die Hagia Sophia begibt, um dort den weisen Worten der Predigt zu lauschen, in der der weißbärtige, ehrwürdige Patriarch zur Gottesfürchtigkeit ermahnt! Höre ich da irgendeinen klugen Kopf, der darauf hinweist: “Die Hagia Sophia ist eine Moschee!”? Ja, ist sie auch. Aber Bereits 330 wurde sie von Konstantin dem Großen erbaut, und zwar als Kirche! Wer jemals diese gigantische Kuppel gesehen hat und sie dann mit einer durchschnittlichen Marktkirche vergleicht, mag sich vielleicht vorstellen, wie Konstantinopel auf den Menschen des Mittelalters gewirkt haben muß... (Ja, ja, ich weiß: Der Kölner Dom ist auch nicht von schlechten Eltern. Aber der ist im Mittelalter ja gar nicht fertig geworden...) Die Bedrohung der Christenheit durch die Heiden Hier ist es an der Zeit, denke ich, von den "Geißeln Gottes" zu berichten, die die Menschen des Mittelalters terrorisierten, wie ich bereits im letzen Logbuch erzählt habe: den Ungarn, den Mauren und den Wikingern. Bei aller kultureller Verschiedenheit haben diese drei Völker einige Gemeinsamkeiten, was ihre Beziehung zum Abendland betrifft: * Es sind heidnische Völker. In einer Zeit, da ausschließlich die Kirche so etwas wie Bildung vermittelt, heißt das gleichzeitig: Barbaren. Dabei ist völlig unwichtig, wie ihre Kultur wirklich ist. * Sie stellen eine militärische Bedrohung dar, und tragen Krieg weit ins Innere der christlichen Länder. Gemeinsam umzingeln sie das Abendland förmlich. * Sie treten in einer Zeit auf, da einige Kleriker das jüngste Gericht nahe vermuten, und werden damit zu einer Art Strafe Gottes erklärt. Nun kann es zu zwei sehr unterschiedlichen Situationen kommen im Kontakt zu den Heiden: Die eine Situation ist, daß die Abenteurergruppe es mit einer Bande von Plünderern zu tun bekommt, die alles tut, um den Ruf ihres Volkes zu festigen. Diese Situation habe ich schon einmal angerissen mit der Frage: "Kann man Ungarn und Wikinger als Orkersatz brauchen?" Dazu möchte ich feststellen: Man kann es ohne weiteres, aber würde der historischen Situation nicht gerecht. Da die Wikinger ihre Raubzüge mit ihren berühmten Langschiffen bis weit die Flüsse hinauf unternahmen, war das Festland beinahe nirgends wirklich vor ihnen sicher. Und die Ungarn brachen zu Pferde öfter einmal zu Raubzügen auf, die sie bis weit nach Frankreich führten. Auch hier gab es keine wirkliche Sicherheit. 250px Der große Unterschied zu Orks: Auf keinen Fall durchstreiften kleine Grüppchen heimlich das Land, um als böse Überraschung im Gebüsch zu lauern. Bei allen Unternehmungen der Wikinger, die nicht unmittelbar an der Küste stattfanden, sondern tiefer ins Land gingen, bildeten sie immer mindestens kleine Flottillen, um durch Masse einen gewissen Schutz zu haben vor Vergeltungsmaßnahmen. Und ein Langschiff auf Fernfahrt konnte ohne weiteres fünfzig Mann fasssen, unter zwanzig Mann wollen wir doch gar nicht erst davon reden! Die richtig großen Raubzüge umfaßten aber bis zu sechzig Schiffe. Das ist nach mittelalterlichen Maßstäben eine Armee. Auch die Ungarnzüge waren keine kleinen Kommandos, sondern wirkliche Raubzüge, bei denen riesige Reiterscharen sich wie ein Heuschreckenschwarm durchs Land fraßen. Zwar mochte es im Umfeld dieser Kriegszüge kleine Banden geben, die sich gelegentlich vom Hauptheer trennten, aber irgendwo lauerte die Masse der Feinde - und man wußte, daß sie da waren! Denn egal wie gründlich jemand aufräumt, irgendwer entkommt doch immer, um davon zu berichten, und wenn auch einzelne Siedlungen nichtsahnend überrascht werden konnten, war doch das Land an sich gewarnt. Die Mauren kann man nicht als Orkersatz mißbrauchen, denn ihre Auseinandersetzungen mit den Christen (zu dieser Zeit gab es noch keine Kreuzzüge, sondern der Krieg ging um die iberische Halbinsel!) fanden im geordneten Rahmen von Kriegen zwischen zivilisierten Reichen statt (und egal was die Christen davon halten mochten, die Mauren waren weitaus zivilisierter als sie...). Die einzige Ausnahme bildeten die maurischen Piraten, die noch bis ins neunzehnte Jahrhundert das Mittelmehr unsicher machten - aber Piraten sind eben Piraten und erst in zweiter Linie Mauren oder Christen. 320px Über die Grausamkeit der Heidnischen Heerscharen Der noch weitaus größere Unterschied zu Orks: was auch immer die Wikinger oder Ungarn anstellten mit ihren Opfern, es unterschied sich in keiner Weise von dem, was Christen bei entsprechender Gelegenheit anrichteten! Die Kriege unserer Vorfahren waren etwas unvorstellbar Grausames nicht nur auf dem Schlachtfeld, sondern auch darüber hinaus. Es war völlig normal, Zivilbevölkerung zu überfallen, sie auszuplündern, Menschen zu Tode zu quälen, Frauen zu vergewaltigen, Männer zu schinden, Hütten anzuzünden und und und... Erst seit 1864 wurden in den Genfer Konventionen und mit der Gründung des Roten Kreuzes Versuche unternommen, diesem grausamen Treiben ein Ende zu bereiten. Der Schutz der Zivilbevölkerung wurde 1949 beschlossen. Ich denke, daß die täglichen Fernsehbilder von heute uns zeigen, was man darüber zu denken hat. Aber ich schweife ab. Jedenfalls sollte klar sein, daß die Kriegsführung der Heiden im Mittelalter eigentlich selbst nach heutigen Maßstäben nicht übermäßig brutal war (ohne sie jetzt billigen zu wollen...). Ja, ich möchte meinen, daß die christlichen Heere des Mittelalters oftmals noch viel sinnlosere Gemetzel anstellten! Nur zwei Beispiele: * Auf dem ersten Kreuzzug erstürmten die Christen nach langer Belagerung die Stadt Jerusalem. Nun gab es in Jerusalem nicht nur moslemische Araber, sondern auch eine erhebliche Anzahl christlicher und jüdischer Einwohner. Denn im Gegensatz zu den Christen jener Zeit war der Islam des Mittelalters recht tolerant, was andere Religionen anging. Die Kreuzfahrer sollten das aber bald ändern: Als die Truppen der Christen endlich wie eine Woge über die Mauern Jerusalems brandeten, richteten sie in den Gassen der Stadt ein so entsetzliches Blutbad unter der Bevölkerung an, daß die Chronisten sich gar nicht genug ergehen konnten in Strömen von Blut, die da die zerstückelten Leiber umspült hätten - und es war ihnen völlig gleich, wen sie da abschlachteten! “Tötet sie alle, Gott wird sie sortieren”, wahrlich eine traurige Losung. * Auf den sogenannten Wendenkreuzzügen, der deutschen Ostkolonisation im Mittelalter, kamen die Heere der Deutschen vor die Stadt Stettin. Die Einwohner dieser Stadt waren durch heidnische Slawen lange von der Christenheit getrennt gewesen. Voll Freude (und vielleicht auch in ahnungsvoller Voraussicht) errichteten sie Kreuze auf den Mauern, kleideten sich in Festtagsgewänder und zogen in einer langen Prozession Psalmen singend den Deutschen entgegen. Über ihnen wehten Wallfahrerfahnen, es wurden Reliquien in kostbaren Schreinen und Madonnenbilder mitgeführt, vorneweg gingen die Kleriker in ihren erlesensten Ornaten, zuallererst ein Bischof, der neben seinem Krummstab auch den Schlüssel der Stadt bei sich trug... Wild johlend rissen die Deutschen ihre Schwerter aus den Scheiden, metzelten die Prozession nieder, um dann in Stettin einzufallen und dort zu hausen wie es eben nur Kreuzritter vermochten! - Noch heute schüttelt man den Kopf und weiß nicht, was man dazu sagen soll. * Was nun die Heiden anging: Sowohl die Wikinger, als auch die Ungarn, als auch die Mauren waren Sklavenhalter. Das hieß, daß sie ein lebendiges Interesse daran hatten, ihre Opfer zu schonen - denn sonst hätten sie ja nicht mehr arbeiten oder den Transport überstehen können! Und von den Wikingern ist bekannt, daß sie nach erfolgten Überfällen durchaus auch einmal Verwundete wieder zusammenflickten, und sogar ist überliefert, daß eine Schiffsbesatzung einen zu grausamen Kapitän erschlug, um dann einen neuen zu wählen. Dieser mußte schwören, daß er kleine Dörfer und ähnliches nur überfallen würde, und dann nur das Notwendigste rauben würde, wenn es die Not erforderte. Logisch - man war auf Schätze, auf Silber und auf Sklaven aus und nicht an irgendwelchem Tinnef interessiert. Auch die Ungarn dürften sich nicht mit Kinkerlitzchen belastet haben, sondern neben Wertsachen vor allem Sklaven und Vieh geraubt haben: Dinge, die man relativ einfach zurück ins Ungarland bringen konnte. Grausamkeit um ihrer selbst willen, ein typisches Ork-Verhalten, macht aber für Plünderer keinen Sinn. Schließlich will man ja irgendwann noch einmal wiederkommen und auch dann noch etwas zu rauben haben. Also müssen genug Opfer überbleiben und auch genug zum Überleben haben, um möglichst bald wieder reich und fett zu werden... Jedenfalls zeigen diese Episoden, glaube ich, ganz gut, wie wenig das Etikett Christ oder Heide im Mittelalter etwas aussagte über das christliche oder unmenschliche Benehmen von Menschen. Über die Wikinger Die Normannen kamen als Seewölfe, welche mit ihren schnellen Schiffen die Küsten Europas und die Flüsse bis weit ins Binnenland verheerten. In der Tat bezeichnet das Wort Vikinger nur solche Menschen aus dem spätgermanischen Nordeuropa, die solche Raubfahrten unternahmen. (Das Wort ist vermutlich zusammengesetzt aus “Vik”, was Marktort heißt, und “Angr”, dem Wort für Wut oder Raserei. Damit wären also “Vikingar” Leute, die über eine größere Siedlung herfallen, in der es lohnende Beute gibt.) Dabei gibt es einen großen Irrtum aufzuklären. Keineswegs waren die Wikinger Seeräuber. Vielmehr verschafften ihre Boote ihnen eine ungeheure Beweglichkeit. Blitzschnell schlugen sie mal hier, mal da zu und überfielen Städte, Häfen, Dörfer, was sich eben an den Küsten so für lohnende Ziele befanden. Für eine Seeschlacht waren ihre Boote weniger geeignet. Und deshalb sahen die wenigen Seeschlachten, die zwischen Wikingern stattfanden, denn auch so aus: Beide Seiten banden ihre eigenen Schiffe zusammen, Seite an Seite, so daß sie dem Feind die hohen Steven zuwandten und nicht die flachen Seiten. Die größten Schiffe befanden sich in der Mitte, um dort den schwersten Angriff abzuwehren. Auf diese Weise ergaben sich große schwimmende Flöße, auf denen wie an Land gekämpft wurde. Die empfindlichsten Angriffsstellen waren daher die Flanken, von denen her die Heere versuchten, Fuß auf den gegnerischen Schiffen zu fassen und Boot für Boot zu erobern. Als die Wikinger aber im Mittelmeer mit maurischen echten Seeräubern konfrontiert wurden, konnten sie den galeerenähnlichen Fahrzeugen nichts entgegensetzen. Die Mauren setzten ihre mit Rammsporn versehenen Schiffe selbst als Waffe ein, verfügten über erhöhte Schanzdecks, von denen aus sie die gegnerischen Mannschaften attackieren konnten, hatten Schiffswaffen wie Katapulte und Griechisches Feuer (eine Art Flammenwerfer, der mit einem großen Blasebalg einen Strahl einer brennenden Phosphorflüssigkeit spuckte - das genaue Rezept ist heute nicht mehr bekannt), sie fuhren den gegnerischen Schiffen gnadenlos die Ruder ab und setzten mit Brandpfeilen den Segeln zu... All ihr Können nützte da den Wikingern nichts... Auch an Land war die Strategie der Wikinger von Schnelligkeit geprägt. Konnte man den Feind nicht schnell überrumpeln und zogen sich die Kämpfe hin, so gelang es den Angegriffenen meistens, Hilfe von den umliegenden Dörfern zu holen. Hatte man dagegen gesiegt, so griff man sich oftmals ein paar Pferde, um auch die landeinwärts gelegenen Nachbarsiedlungen zu überraschen. Die Pferde der Wikinger waren übrigens viel zu klein, um schwerbewaffnete Ritter zu tragen. Rollo, der erste Herzog der Normandie, hatte den Beinamen Der Fußgänger, weil er zu groß war, um die kleinen Fjordpferde zu reiten! Die Wikinger nutzten ihre Pferde (abgesehen vom Wagenziehen) eher, um ihre Beweglichkeit zu erhöhen und ihre Feinde zu überaschen. zum eigentlichen Kampf stiegen sie ab. Es bleibt noch zu berichten, daß der Transport von Pferden mit dem Schiff eine Spezialität der Wikinger war, was ihre Schnelligkeit, und damit ihre Gefährlichkeit noch weiter erhöhte! Auch der Kampfstil der Wikinger zeugt von Schnelligkeit. Nur wenige Kämpfer trugen ein Kettenhemd oder einen Helm. Die meisten hatten einen leichten, runden Schild, der hauptsächlich gegen Pfeile und andere Wurfgeschosse diente. Man setzte eher auf die eigene Beweglichkeit als auf schwere Rüstung. Oftmals wird denn auch erwähnt, daß die Wikinger ihre Kettenhemden auf dem Kampfplatz abstreiften, weil sie der Anmarsch so ermattet hatte, daß sie lieber ohne das zusätzliche Gewicht kämpfen wollten. Wie die Errichtung des Danewerks, eines Verteidigungswalles quer durch Schleswig-Holstein, zeigt, waren die Wikinger aber auch sehr tüchtig, wenn es um Schutzmaßnahmen ging. Auch die erwähnten Winterlager waren alle durch Erdwälle und Gräben geschützt. Wie ich oben bereits erwähnte, war die Zahl derer, die an so einer Raubfahrt teilnahmen, gar nicht mal so klein. Oftmals versammelten sich denn auch an den Küsten größere Flotten, um gemeinsam zuzuschlagen. Wenn es dann später an größere Eroberungen ging, sammelten sich unter der Führung großer Männer oder gar der Könige mächtige Heere. Dann bauten sie auch vor Ort und Stelle großes Kriegsgerät zur Einnahme befestigter Plätze. So wurde der Rhein von großen Verbänden bis nach Köln befahren. Paris war ein beliebtes Ziel großer Heere. London und ganz England waren lohnende Objekte. Und so setzten sich denn die Wikinger auch auf Inseln wie Normountier in der Seine, oder an der Scheldemündung fest, um befestigte Winterlager zu errichten und von dort aus mehrjährige Raubzüge zu unternehmen. Ein beliebter Stützpunkt war auch die Normandie, deren Herzöge zwar dem französischen König geschworen hatten, die Wikinger nicht bei ihren Raubfahrten zu unterstützen, aber es hatte ihnen ja niemand verboten, Seefahrern Obdach zu gewähren, he,he,he... Einen solchen Stützpunkt will ich noch erwähnen: das war ein Ort an der Ostküste Irlands, der “Schwarze Furt” oder Dub Linn hieß. Aus diesem Lager wurde mit der Zeit ein Marktplatz und schließlich die Stadt Dublin. Die Ungarn Die Ungarn, oder auch Magyaren, hatten sich, aus der Steppe kommend, unter ihrem Führer Arpad südlich der Karpaten im Donaubecken angesiedelt. Diese Region bildete jetzt sozusagen ihre Operationsbasis für ausgedehnte Kriegszüge bis weit nach Europa hinein. Die Steppenvölker haben viele Gemeinsamkeiten. Wie die ersten Indogermanen, die aus dem Süden Rußlands sich über Europa und halb Asien ausbreiteten, wie vor ihnen die Skythen, die Sarmaten, die Hunnen, die Awaren, und wie nach ihnen die Mongolen und die Kosaken, war auch die Waffe der Ungarn die Schnelligkeit. Kein Wunder bei einem Volk von Reiternomaden! Nicht nur, daß sie vorzügliche Reiter waren, denn das Steppenleben bringt ja tagtägliches Trainingmit sich. Sie hatten noch einen Trumpf in der Hinterhand. und das war die Kompositbauweise der asiatischen Bögen. Denn dadurch, daß sie aus zwei oder drei gegeneinander geschwungenen Stücken zusammengesetzt waren, erhielten sie eine Spannkraft, die einen sächsischen Langbogen blaß aussehen ließ! Deshalb konnte man sie auch so kurz bauen, daß man sie vom Pferd aus im Ritt spannen und abschießen konnte, ohne sich zu behindern. Und immer noch hatten sie eine hervorragende Spannkraft... Die Züge der Ungarn hatten ganz enorme Auswirkungen auf die abendländische Welt. Zum Einen wurden zu ihrer Abwehr die deutschen Marken im Südosten angelegt, die den Grundstein des späteren Österreich bildeten: Kärnten, Krain und Steiermark. Zum Anderen sah sich die Kriegerschaft des Abendlandes genötigt, den schnellen, wilden Bogenschützen etwas entgegenzusetzen. Ihre Antwort war die schwere Reiterei, die 930 bei Rhiade tatsächlich eine Reiterschlacht gegen die Ungarn gewann. Die Reitkünste der Ungarn waren einfach nicht zu erreichen. Also mußten die Deutschen sich mit besserer Rüstung gegen die Pfeile der Ungarn wappnen und Angriffskeile bildeten, die die ungarischen Reiter im Sturmangriff mit der Lanze niederwalzten. Dabei waren die Reiter auf ein Hilfsaufgebot von leichteren Truppen angewiesen, das die Gegner in eine Situation manövrierte, in der sie dem Lanzenangriff nicht mehr ausweichen konnten. Hierin liegt ein Ursprung für die Ritterheere des Mittelalters, die durch die Normannen bei der Eroberung von England und in den Kreuzzügen weiter ausgeformt wurden. Mit der Schlacht von Rhiade waren die Kriege gegen die Ungarn aber keineswegs vorbei. 320px Über die Mauren Seit den Tagen Mohammeds, des Propheten, hatten sich die Araber ein Reich erschaffen, das bis nach Persien und entlang der afrikanischen Küste bis nach Marokko reichte. Seit den Tagen der großen Kalifen von Bagdad freilich war dieses Riesenreich wieder in Teilreiche zerfallen. In Europa nun hatten sie halb Spanien erobert und dort das Kalifat von Cordoba gegründet. Bereits zu Zeiten Karls des Großen versuchten die Christen das Land dort unten wiederzuerobern, wie zum Beispiel das Rolandslied berichtet. Es gab noch Reste der alten Westgotenreiche wie Kastilien, das seinen Namen von den Castillos hat, jenen Festen, die im Krieg gegen die Mauren errichtet wurden, oder Leon, das im Wappen Spaniens den Löwen einbrachte. In gewisser Weise muß man sich die Situation in Spanien genau umgekehrt vorstellen, wie es die Abendländer sahen. Halbbarbarische Reiche am Rande der zivilisierten Welt kämpften dort um ihre Existenz gegen eine Kultur in ihrer höchsten Blüte. Die Mauren haben in Spanien prächtige Baudenkmäler hinterlassen. Medizin, Architektur, Dichtkunst, Astronomie und was dergleichen mehr waren, wurden gefördert und entwickelt. Hochrangige Gelehrte, deren Namen dem durchschnittlichen Mitteleuropäer höchstens aus dem Roman Der Medicus bekannt sind, trieben das Wissen jener Zeit voran. Erst mit den Kreuzzügen erreichten Bruchstücke dieser reichen Kultur des Orients Europa und sind seitdem so selbstverständlich geworden, daß wir ihren Ursprung vergessen haben. Ich möchte nur erwähnen: Musikinstrumente wie die Laute oder die Gitarre; die berühmten arabischen Ziffern inklusive Null; Pflaumen und andere Gartenpflanzen; die Namen der meisten Sterne sowie astronomische Begriffe wie zum Beispiel der Stern Aldebaran oder die Begriffe “Horizont” und “Zenit”; die Navigation nach den Sternen, die bis zur Erfindung der Satellitennavigation der christlichen Seefahrt den Weg wies... De Facto aber war die Bedrohung aus dem Süden nicht wirklich vorhanden. Erst die Kreuzzüge brachten die Fronten wieder ins Rollen.... Auch Heiden haben ein Zuhause Im letzten Logbuch hat Dietmar in einer seiner Rezis sehr wahre Dinge gesagt über ein Phänomen, das sich "Exotismus" nennt. Ich will seine Ausführungen dazu hier nicht wiederholen. Ich möchte nur an jeden Spielleiter appellieren, besonders die Ungarn nicht einfach zu stinkenden Ungeheuern in Menschengestalt verkommen zu lassen. Denn die Plündereien sind ja nur ein Aspekt einer Kultur, die sich an die großen Steppen Asiens angepaßt hatte und dort hervorragend zurechtkam. Darum ist mir sehr wichtig, daß ein Meister, der die oben beschriebenen Geißeln Europas ins Spiel bringt, auch an die andere Seite der Medaille denkt: Ich sprach von zwei verschiedenen Situationen beim Kontakt zu den Heiden: In der zweiten Situation kommt die Gruppe in direkten Kontakt mit den jeweiligen Völkern. (Die erste Situation stellt gewissermaßen keinen direkten Kontakt dar - es ist zuviel Eisen dazwischen...). Es kann auf verschiedene Weise zum Kontakt zwischen den Spielern und den Heiden kommen. Eine nicht ganz unwahrscheinliche Möglichkeit ergibt sich aus der ersten Situation und kann sehr reizvoll sein! Ich spreche von... Kriegsbeute. Viele historische Kontakte haben auf diese Weise stattgefunden. Von Patrick, dem Bekehrer Irlands, heißt es, daß er als Sklave von den Iren gefangen worden sei. Auch Ansgar, der “Apostel des Nordens”, sah für eine Weile diesem Schicksal ins Auge. In mehreren Islandsagas wird von Wikingern berichtet, die ihrerseits einige Zeit als Sklaven in Irland verbrachten. Ein großer Held Islands namens Kjartan war benannt nach seinem Großvater Myrkjartan, dem Hochkönig Irlands. Dessen Tochter war nämlich von Isländern geraubt worden. Und Kjartan fand durchaus ehrenvolle Aufnahme am Hof seines Großvaters... Jedenfalls bietet diese Art der Begegnung eine interessante Art, hinter der Fassade des Schreckens ein faszinierendes Volk kennenzulernen, zu entdecken, daß die Anderen auch nur Menschen sind, ihre kulturellen Eigenheiten wahrzunehmen, die sich sehr von denen des kontinentalen Mittelalters unterscheiden, und schließlich das eigene Bild über die vermeintlichen Barbaren zu revidieren. Damit dürfte der Blick der Spieler auf ihre eigene Welt auch nie mehr der gleiche sein. In anderer Form könnte ein Kontakt zu den Wikingern stattfinden: auf neutralem Boden; zum Beispiel bei einem Besuch der friesischen Handelsstadt Dorestad, oder einem anderen Handelsort an der Küste. Denn gerade die Normannen waren eben kein Volk von Seewölfen. Die meisten Schiffe aus dem Nordland kamen in friedlicher Absicht, um Pelze, Honig, Holz, Wolle und Sklaven einzutauschen gegen Eisen, Silber, Schmuckperlen, Salz, Wein, Schwertklingen und so weiter... Es könnte die Spielergruppe nach Haithabu verschlagen, einer Stadt, die an der dänischen Grenze zu den Sachsen und in der Nähe des Wendenlandes lag und ein Hauptumschlagplatz für den Handel zwischen Nordsee und Ostsee war, denn hier konnten die Wikinger ihre Boote übersetzen, indem sie die Eider, die Treene und die Schlei befuhren, und dann die Schiffe ein nicht mal fünf Kilometer langes Stück mit Rollen aus Baumstämmen über Land bewegten. Haithabu war der wichtigste Platz für Sklavenhandel und das Sprungbrett in den Norden, falls jemand eine Passage nach Schweden oder Norwegen brauchte. Zum Beispiel in diplomatischer Mission für den deutschen König unterwegs an den Hof Jarl Haakons in Norwegen, um ein Bündnis gegen den Dänenkönig Harald Blauzahn zu schmieden? Oder als Händler auf der Suche nach neuen Handelspartnern? Auf der Suche nach verschleppten Personen, die angeblich auf dem Sklavenmarkt gesehen wurden? Auch die Ungarn bieten dem Betrachter sicher ein faszinierendes Bild, wenn er ins Land der Magyaren vordringt, vielleicht im Gefolge eines missionseifrigen Priesters, oder im Auftrage eines klugen Mannes, der Steppenpferde kaufen will, um sie in seinen Rennpferdstall einzukreuzen. Eine Pilgerfahrt ins Heilige Land wäre dagegen eine großartige Gelegenheit, mit den Kalifaten des Orients bekannt zu werden. Ganz sicher gab es auch mannigfaltige Handelskontakte über das Mittelmeer. Die Kulturen jener drei Geißeln des Abendlandes selbst eingehender zu beschreiben, ist hier nicht der Platz. Darauf habe ich im ersten Artikel über das Mittelalter schon hingewiesen (siehe Logbuch #12). Statt dessen verweise ich an dieser Stelle noch einmal auf die populärwissenschaftlichen Werke, die es zu allen beliebigen historischen Themen gibt. Sie tragen dann solche Titel wie Die Normannen, Unter dem Halbmond, oder auch Sie kamen aus der Steppe. Die Vorbereitung einer Rollenspielkampagne könnte also mal wieder ein Grund sein, in die öffentlichen Büchereien zu gehen. Im übrigen sei hier noch einmal an den Comic Ramiro von William Vance (deutsch im Splitter-Verlag) erinnert, der meiner Meinung nach ein sehr schönes Bild von Mauren und Spaniern zeichnet. Zu den Wikingern sei gesagt, daß das beste Werk über sie in meinen Augen - das Rolemaster-Compendium Vikings ist! Noch knapper und doch umfassend kann man diese Kultur glaube ich nicht darstellen. Was die Ungarn angeht, habe ich allerdings den Eindruck, daß sie bei den Populärwissenschaftlern eine Art Stiefkind darstellen. Hunnen und Mongolen sind halt populärer. Wenn also Eure Bibliothek fünfzehn Bücher über Djingis Khan, aber keines über die Magyaren hat - auch nicht weiter tragisch. Denn auch wenn zu Recht darüber geklagt wird, daß die Gier auf Fremdes oftmals das Interesse an der wirklichen Gestalt fremder Kulturen verdrängt: die Steppennomaden aus Asien haben so viele gemeinsame Elemente in ihrer (oberflächlichen) Erscheinung, daß es zur Not auch ein Klischee von schwarzhaarigen, bezopften und schnauzbärtigen Reitern mit krummen Säbeln tun dürfte, die in leichten Hütten hausen und dort den frisch geraubten Reichtum der Christenheit genießen. Am wichtigsten ist mir dabei, daß der Spielleiter darauf achtet, Menschen darzustellen und keine Halbaffen mit grausamen Augen. Schließlich ist auch das Bild des Mittelalters, das wir hier entwerfen, eine Sammlung von Klischees. So, das waren diesmal aber lange Ausführungen! Immerhin kommen wir mit Riesenschritten weiter zu neuen interessanten Themen. Nächstes Mal (was übrigens erst wieder im Logbuch #16 sein wird) möchte ich etwas erzählen darüber, wie man mit Riesen, Zwergen und ähnlichen Gestalten in einem Mittelalter-Szenario verfährt. Außerdem soll das Thema Magie angesprochen werden. Diese beiden Bereiche haben in einem Mittelalter-Szenario viele Berührungspunkte... Für später habe ich noch auf dem Zettel: die Wirtschaft des Mittelalters und wie sich das auf den schätzesammelnden Rollenspieler auswirkt, sowie die Frage, wie sich eine weibliche Rollenspielfigur in einem Mittelalterszenario bewegt. Im übrigen denke ich, daß es gar keine schlechte Idee wäre, wenn Ihr, liebe Leser auch mal euern Senf dazugebt. Ich bin immer dankbar für Anregungen, Informationen, aber auch Berichtigungen oder Gegenpositionen. Vielleicht hat jemand eine Fragestellung zum Komplex Rollenspiel im Mittelalter, die er gerne behandelt haben möchte? Wenn ich nicht weiter weiß, findet sich bestimmt jemand anders, der darauf eine Antwort versucht. Roland Kategorie:Wissen Kategorie:Spielhilfe Kategorie:Roland Röpnack